Material handling vehicles such as lift trucks are used to pick up and deliver loads between stations. A typical lift truck 10 has a mast 12, which supports a load-lifting carriage 14 that can be raised along the mast 12 (see FIG. 1). The carriage 14 typically has one or more carriage bars 16 to which a fork frame 18 is mounted. The carriage bars 16 are coupled to the mast in a way that allows the lift truck 10 to move the carriage bars 16 up and down, but not laterally relative to the truck. The fork frame 18 carries a pair of forks 20. An operator of the lift truck 10 maneuvers the forks 20 beneath a load prior to lifting it.
Push-pull handlers, configured for mounting on the carriage bars 16 of lift trucks as alternatives to fork frames 18 and forks 20, are known. However, the prior art push-pull handlers obstruct too much of the view of the operator of the lift truck.